


[Podfic] Living With Lycanthropy

by readbythilia (thilia)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Laura Hale, Alternate Universe - Bakery, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Bakery and Coffee Shop, Baking, Blow Jobs, Books, Bottom Derek, Download Available, Firefighter Scott, Fluff and Angst, Future Fic, Humor, Jealous Derek, Jealousy, M/M, Mates, Mates by Choice, Misunderstandings, Pack Dynamics, Pack Feels, Pining, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 5-6 Hours, Prank Wars, Rimming, Rivalry, Slow Burn, Small Towns, Snark, meddling grannies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 06:12:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13265382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thilia/pseuds/readbythilia
Summary: AKA: The Sterek Rival Bakeries AUWherein they both own bakeries, Stiles tries not to run his grandmother's legacy into the ground, Laura wants to be a better alpha, and Derek can't seem to get Stiles' attention the regular way - so naturally, he accidentally initiates a prank war.(Or, if Teen Wolf was more like Gilmore Girls, with everyone far too invested in whether the Hale boy and the Sheriff's kid will work it out, and Laura Hale wrote a handbook for alpha werewolves.)Podfic of WhoNatural's Living With Lycanthropy





	[Podfic] Living With Lycanthropy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [inkjunket](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkjunket/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Living With Lycanthropy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/951635) by [WhoNatural](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhoNatural/pseuds/WhoNatural). 



> This was recorded for #ITPE 2017, as a gift for inkjunket. I've been meaning to record this for ages and it seemed to fit pretty well with inkjunket's preferences, so... here it finally is. :)
> 
> Big thanks to WhoNatural for giving blanket permission for podfic! If you liked this story, please make sure to go comment on the original work as well. ♥
> 
> Another thank you goes to the mods of #ITPE for once again modding a wonderful exchange, and for finally getting me to record a podfic again.

cover art by me

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

**MP3 without music:**  
  


  * [Dropbox](https://dl.dropboxusercontent.com/s/oumge4a7js0z0t5/%5Bpodfic%5D%20Living%20With%20Lycanthropy.mp3) | 05:01:37 | 276 MB  

  * [ITPE (zip)](http://itpe.fandomlibrarian.org/2017/2017ITPE0025.zip) | 05:01:37 | 273 MB

  
  
**Podbook:**  
  


  * [M4B](http://itpe.fandomlibrarian.org/2017/2017ITPE0026.zip)



## Music & Notes

No music  
  
For Dropbox links, you can right-click on the link in this post and "save as".   
---|---


End file.
